


Change on the Rise

by Awkwardbunny



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardbunny/pseuds/Awkwardbunny
Summary: Instead of allowing Jon to go to the Wall, Lord Stark brokers a marriage between Jon and Dacey Mormont. This may cause a chain reaction that will affect the events of the War of the Five Kings and the realm.
Relationships: Dacey Mormont/Jon Snow
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	Change on the Rise

Father called him to his solar a few days after the King had arrived. Maester Luwin didn’t disclose the reason, but Jon knew it was because of his desire to join the Night’s Watch. He had mentioned his desire to Uncle Benjen who had promised to share it with Father.

The guard at the door announced him, allowing him to enter the room. His father was looking through the window and before Jon could say something, he spoke. “Jon, I understand that you wish to join the Night’s Watch.” He turned his gaze at him and sighed. "But I would never forgive myself if I let you go there” Jon felt the disappointment settled in his stomach. He was ready to retort. To detail the reasons he wished to go.

“I promised your mother that I was going to look after you and protect you.” Jon, snapped his eyes to his father, he had refused to talk about his mother before. “I would tell you about her later, when you wed”

“Wed? who would marry a nameless bastard?” Jon wondered if this condition was just an excuse to reveal nothing about her.

“I arranged for you to go to Bear Island. Lady Mormont’s heir, Dacey Mormont needs a husband. They do not mind your origins or that you lack a name. You are my blood and that is enough for them.” The proposal astonished Jon. “Dacey Mormont is a little older than you. Both of you will be betrothed for three years until you can marry her and help her in the governing of the Island.”

“You must learn their ways and prove yourself as a man. Remember, she is the heir, and she doesn’t want a husband to take that position. You would have responsibilities in the household and your advice would be asked. You must be wise, Jon. I have the confidence that you could fulfil their expectations. You must do your duty to the Mormonts and to Bear Island, that way you would honour them and us too.”

Jon felt overwhelmed. On the one side he wanted to thank his father for this opportunity and on the other he feared failure already. He never imagined that he would be able to hold a child of his own someday. He always refused to sire a bastard and never expected that he could marry someone. Now it was all given to him.

“Father- I…”

“I cannot give you a name, Jon, but this is the best I could give you.”

“Thank you, father. I will not disappoint you.” He could feel the moisture already forming in his eyes and was willing himself to not cry in front of his father.

* * *

A few days before Father and The King left for King’s Landing, Lady Mormont and her daughter Lady Dacey arrived without fanfare to Winterfell. Father presented them to the King and Queen, and joined their table that night.

The next day father and Lady Mormont were closeted in his solar discussing his betrothal. That afternoon the union was officially announced. For the first time since the King had arrived, he was allowed to sit at the high table. It was in the further chair from him, but he knew that it was the most that Lady Stark could do to respect her sensibilities. The King made several crude jokes about weddings that had him blushing during the dinner. He spied a look at Lady Dacey who was sitting next to Robb, and he found that she was staring at him with an intensity that he couldn’t decipher.

Now, the fear about his future was growing bigger. They were going to leave on the morrow, and he had barely spoken three words to her. He felt that she was not very impressed about him. Theon Grejoy would have been laughing at him for his lack of fortitude if he weren’t so put out about his situation.

Jon was in the kennels playing with the direwolves. Robb went with the King’s hunting party and his younger siblings were all at their lessons. He would usually practice with the sword, but Ser Rodrick left with the King. Ser Jory was busy preparing the guards that were going to go with his father to the capital.

“I thought it was a rumor,” Lady Dacey was standing at the door of the stall. Her arms supporting her against the partition of the door. The waves of her soft brown hair falling over her shoulder. “But the Starks truly have wolves.”

“Direwolves, actually.”

“Gods, I never expected to see that. I thought they were only legends. How did you get them?”

“We found them in the Wolfswood. The mother was dead, but her six pups survived.” Lady Dacey look as if she wanted to touch them but didn’t ask for it. “Do you want to pet them?” She nodded and entered the stall. He pushed Ghost to her first and when he sniffed her and licked her hand, the others came forward, eager to meet her. She released a giggle then. “Which one is yours?”.

“The white one is mine. Ghost. He is silent.” She centred her attention on Ghost then. He felt a surge of satisfaction. “Do you think that your mother will allow me to take him with me?”

She looked at him for some time, her eyes were intense, but her face didn’t show any of her thoughts. Bran’s unnamed pup started scratching the door. He tried to make him stop, but the pup was relentless. “Yes, she will let him come.” He was pleased with that. “How big will they get?”

“The mother was larger than a working pony. My uncle thinks that because they are going to grow somewhat domesticated, they will not get as large.” They were already twice the size than a hound pup would be at the same age.

“They are beautiful. When my sister and niece see him, they would ask for pet bears.” He laughed at that. She regarded him again with an inscrutable look.

Bran’s pup, tired of not being allowed out, sat and threw his head up in a howl. All the others followed him. Even Ghost in his silent way. Lady Dacey, and he covered their ears while laughing at the situation.

“It's good that yours is silent then,” she said after the pups finished their sad song. They remained sitting for some more time. All the other pups except Ghost who still was in Lady Dacey’s lap scratch the door too. She asked about each pup, and they ended up talking about their siblings.

Lady Mormont had five daughters. Dacey usually travelled with her mother for the seasonal feasts or Bannerman gatherings. Her other daughters rotated travelling within events.

After the eldest followed Lady Alysane who already had a daughter. Then Lady Lyra who was around the same age as him and Lady Jorelle who was around Sansa’s age. Then the younger one, whose name he didn’t know until now, as she was too young to travel yet.

Farlen then showed up at the stall, he seemed out of air. “Boy, have you been here all day? Something happened at the broken tower. Your brother Little lord Bran fell from it.”

He was out of the stall in no time, and he could hear Lady Dacey asking if they had already called his father. He didn’t hear the answer.

Bran was in Maester Luwin’s turret. Sansa and Arya were outside with Septa Mordane. As he saw him, Arya jumped at his arms, crying. Sansa stayed where she was, holding the Septa’s hand. A little later he noticed that Lady Dacey was there too. She was hugging and quietly talking with Sansa.

After Father arrived, they heard more about his health. If he survived, it was possible that he wouldn’t be able to walk any more. The siblings all ate together that night, even Sansa was there. He and Robb shared Rickon during the dinner. He was very distraught, as he didn’t have the age to understand what was going on. But, he understood enough to know that it was something terrible.

* * *

Lady Mormont delayed their departure for a sennight, but she couldn’t wait more time. It was sad that nothing in Bran’s condition changed. He wanted to speak with him, but Lady Stark never separated from him. One afternoon, after a sparring session he mentioned it to Lady Dacey. She reasoned that Bran was his brother, and he had the right to see him.

After the time they spend at the kennels, he found himself more at ease with her. They even shared occasional moments together. Sometimes chaperoned by Robb or Lady Mormont, less frequent, alone.

Jon got courage and went to visit Bran before his departure. It wasn’t a smooth visit, but it went better that he expected.

Robb found him by the stables after he had delivered Arya’s gift. A thin sword, as thin as her, which was now hidden in the bottom of her travelling trunks. He hoped that Septa Mordane wouldn't find it.

“The next time we'll see each other, you would be a married man.” Robb told him. Jon tried not to think about that so much. He doubted it anyway, as he would likely be visiting by the harvest feast later in the year. His wedding would be until he was at least ten and eight.

“I should have taken the black." mumbled Jon without intention. Robb stared at him, making him feeling ashamed of his outburst. He knew that Father had planned his betrothal, taking his well-being in consideration. “What happens if I cannot reach their expectations. Lady Dacey Mormont is already a woman grown and probably was looking for a better husband than me.”

“You think that they would accept it if they didn’t want it? They are a loyal house, but still fiercely independent. They do not fear saying no. No one can force the Mormonts to take husbands.”

Robb was right, but still some self-doubt was eating him. Father and Uncle Benjen came down to say their goodbyes. Rickon nurse maid also brought him, so he could hug him for the last time in some time. His father reminded him of his obligations to the Mormonts and gave him some last words of advice. Uncle Benjen gave him a hug and some reassuring as well. Soon they were riding towards the woods.

The travel to the coast was uninteresting. The Mormont’s party was small, and his own added little to their numbers. Accompanying him were only two Stark guards.

Ghost who was walking alongside him abruptly left and reappeared among the trees expecting him to follow. Lady Dacey laughed at his antics. “Seems that your wolf found something worthy of hunting.” Lady Mormont agreed and sent them with some men to follow Ghost while she made a camp a little further in the woods.

They found Ghost stalking a boar. They closed in the animal who ran when it sensed them. It had been the arrow from one of the Mormont’s guards who finally killed it. Jon caressed Ghost’s fur while the guards secure the animal to a horse. He was panting without taking his eyes from their catch. “He deserves a good cut for being so good at sharing.” said Lady Dacey from the top of her horse. Ghost turned to see her with the tongue out and a wolf smile.

“Do not forget the entrails too.” Jon smiled at her. Ghost approved with a soft snort. She stared at him with her keen eyes. He wondered what she sees that made her stare so deep to him.

That night next to the fire, while eating the smoked boar, the Mormonts shared some tidbits about life on the Island. Jon went to sleep later with Ghost sharing his heat next to him and dreamed of rocky mountains and deep greenery covered by fog.

They reached Deepwood Motte, at the end of the fourth day. He had accompanied father on a visit there a few years back. Robb and Theon had gone as well. Deepwood sit over a hill, it’s tall watch tower transform it in the highest object south to the mountains. Lord Galbart Glover, Master of Deepwood Motte was waiting for them at the bottom of the hill and seemed genuinely happy to see Lady Mormont and Lady Dacey back to the coast.

After returning their mounts to the stables that Lady Mormont had borrowed when they were going to Winterfell, they followed Lord Glover to the castle. They gave them rooms and Jon enjoyed the warm water of his bath. He left Ghost that night in his room. At first Lord Glover wasn’t convinced about him, but at the end he decided that he was small enough to not cause any problem inside the Castle.

“Only the Gods know what Ned Stark was thinking when he allowed beasts as pets for his children.” He said when Lady Mormont told him that all Stark children owned one.

The children of the household were frightened at first but Larence Snow their warden, in a tone that reminded him of Bran, claimed to be a man grown and confronted the beast. He and Lady Dacey shared a small laugh at that, but Jon got sure that Ghost behaved and allowed the children to pet him.

During dinner that night and after sharing news between them and their hosts, Lord Glover gave a toast in celebration of their betrothal. Jon was sure that the lippy smile on Lady Dacey face was because of his flushed face.

They parted early in the morning. There was already a large fishing boat waiting for them on the shore.

Ghost wasn't eager to climb on to the boat. It took Lady Dacey's sweet words and promises of hugs to convince him.  


The crispiness of the air changed the closer they got to the island. It became more wet and heavy with every pail against the water. He knew that the Island suffered from heavy fog due to the cold water coming from the frozen shore and the warmer water of the summer sea coming from the south.

A group of women was waiting for them at the dock. He recognized them easily. All shared the soft brown curly hair of the Northern Mountains and the piercing dark brown eyes. They showed pleasure at seeing their family members back safely to the island.

“Is that a wolf?” Exclaimed a girl that surely was Lady Lyanna.

“Aye,” Lady Mormont hugged her daughter tightly. “It belongs to Lord Jon, so don’t get any ideas.” Lady Mormont called him Lord Jon as soon as they left Winterfell and even his own guards had folded in the name's use.

The introductions were easy. He already met most members of the family before, and they were kind enough to give him a warm welcome. The true hit was Ghost. They forgot Jon when the family discovered that they could pet the direwolf.

Mormont Keep was not big. It's constructed in wood, with its buildings at different highs to favour the uneven terrain. It had a main keep, two towers and several smaller constructions at the side for armoury and stables.

The Keep located at the higher point of a cliff. This gave it the vantage point of two sides view of the coast and an easier defence against an attack. It was linked to the docs by a path of wooden stairs. The square outer wall and the bases of the keep built in rock. The rest of the building finished in wood to keep the warmth inside.

They gave him a room at the south tower. The room followed the construction materials of the rest of the Keep. There was a slit window on top of a table, a large chest at one side and a smaller one at the foot of the bed.

There was also a hot bath prepared for him in front of a soaring fire in the small hearth. He did not wait to make use of it. It was until he was soaking in the water that he finally noticed how tired and cold he was. The water and the heat of the hearth returned the warmness to his body. His father's advice to take his ticker furs with him was an asserted one.

Dinner that night was a big affair. The Bannerman of the Island came to welcome him. The Mormonts had three Bannerman. Two of them, House Leroy and House Woodhill, were cadet branches of House Mormont. The other one, House Mallon as House Mormont had once been, was a cadet branch of the previous Great Lords of the island, the extinct House Woodfoot.

After the introductions, they presented him with welcoming gifts. That surprised Jon. He received a couple of bed pelts, a small chest with the carving of a bear dancing with a direwolf and two hunting knives with carved bears in the pommel. The Mormont girls gifted him with an axe.

He also met the sons and daughters of the houses. Most were younger than he. Lord Mallon’s twin siblings Dunstan and Kale were a couple of years older than him and Lady Cassy Woodhill who was at age with Dacey. To his surprise, they didn’t seem to get along. Alysane said it was because they were too similar in character.

The dinner was simple. Heart-warming venison stew with some hard shell bread and bread pudding as dessert. There wasn’t dancing or singers, but at some point Lady Cassy came with a lap harp and played a little.

It was an excellent dinner. Jon felt welcome and warm that night. He fell asleep quickly when it was over.

* * *

Jon woke up at the sound of giggles. The small figure next to his bed was covering her mouth unsuccessfully trying not to be heard. Lyanna Mormont and baby Myra, Lady Alysane’s daughter, were in his room. Whatever plan they concocted, got side tracked by the wolf in his bed. Who at the moment was enjoying some pets from both girls.

“What are you doing here?” The older girl jumped when he spoke, letting out a little squeak. Growing with younger siblings, he knew of the mischief that sometimes the little ones could get themselves into. He himself was to blame for some havoc that had plagued Winterfell through the years.

“Dacey sent us to wake you up.” Baby Myra who had been busy climbing over his bed started mimicking the sound of a wolf trying to prompt Ghost to do it too. Ghost answered with playful moves, smacking Jon’s legs with his enormous paws.

“He don’t woof. Tell him to woof Jon!”

“He can’t Myra, he is silent.” The little girl made a frown not understanding. “He cannot speak.”

“You cannot woof ‘ost? Awww I’ll teach you to woof.” She then rolled in his bed followed by Ghost. He laughed leaving the bed to put Myra in the floor before she fell down.

“Let her, she wouldn’t be peaceful until she gets bruised.” Said Lyanna.

“I need both of you out, so I can dress.” She nodded and dragged her niece with her. Ghost went along too when Lyanna promised some sausages.

Jon joined the rest of the family in the kitchens. The great hall, used only when they had visitors and all the bannerman had already left at first light. The kitchens also had the benefit of being the warmest part of the keep.

“Poor Jon, Dacey sicked the children on you.” Mocked Lyra Mormont when he arrived.

“I didn’t. I sent Lyanna, someone else pushed Myra through the door.” Lyra was still looking at him and smiling teasingly.

Jon sat next to Jorelle and grabbed some porridge and bread. Lady Mormont at the head of the table. Lady Alysane who had Myra in her lap and was trying to prevent her to throw all her sausages to Ghost. He called him and with some resistant got him to lay next to him.

“We will go today to do some trapping over the Carved Forest, will you come with us?” Lady Dacey smiled at him after he agreed.

The Carved Forest had the oldest oak trees of the area but was also the home of their Goodswood. It was bigger than the one at Winterfell as it was half wild and held many weirwood trees. All carved with distinct faces.

“The legend says that the children of the forest still live under these trees.”

Lyra and him were setting some rabbit traps at the bottom of a tree knots. “Some islanders swear they had seen them at first light near the edge of the Godswood or when praying here near sunset.”

Dacey took him afterwards to a tree formation at the end of the Godswood. “Come, you are going to practice with that axe.” She gave him a rundown of the ways to use the axe and taught him to throw it.  


He was trying to hit a mark in a nearby tree. His thrown form was not bad, but he always hit it a little under intended. “Separate your legs a little and square your shoulders some more.” She was behind him pushing his shoulder plates. He could feel her breath against his ear. When he succeeded, she kissed the back of his neck startling him. “Good. Again.”

They were alone at that point. He kept trying his aim and every time he succeeded hitting the mark she awarded him with a kiss on the cheek or the jaw. Dacey laughed when one of her kisses touched the corner of his lips flustering him.

He willed himself not to show how affected he was. Dacey looked at him with intensity for a while before ordering him to keep trying. 

“That night he finally sat at his table to write Robb the letter he had promised.”

* * *

He spent his time the first weeks visiting the villages with Dacey, Lyra and Jorelle. To some villages they walked to some others they mounted garrons. His was Moonlight a dark brown mare that was at first scared of Ghost. With some reassurances she accepted him next to her. The Mallon’s village was the larger after the Mormonts. They were an old and proud family of fishermen as everyone in the village. They didn’t shy to do hard labor and approved of him when he offered to help with some woodwork. This seemed to please Dacey.

The twins were agreeable men. They had the lanky looks of the island and the light brown hair paired with darker eyes. Kevan taught him how to sew a net and Asher took him on his first fishing trip in his family boat. He also explained to him the intricacies of courtship on the island.

Dacey and him got sometime alone while walking through the Island, using the excuse of checking over the palisades or the watching points. She usually took him to check the caves for bears or hunt in the Carved Forest, but she reserved her kisses for axe training. “How will he learn if you hassle him?” Interrupted Alysane one day when she found them in the woods. He had hit a mark that was further away than his usual thrown reach and Dacey had smacked him a wet kiss in the corner of his mouth, again.

“I think the contrary,” said Dacey smiling over his flushed face “I found that he learns better this way.”

Alysane was in charge of the Keep. She usually spent her time in the kitchens or checking over the family. She didn’t look like Lady Mormont but was the closer in character to her. Baby Myra was the center of her attentions, and she also was very protective of the village’s children. She shared with Dacey and Lyra the cheekbones that highlighted when they smiled.

She also loved to drag Jon into helping her to move heavy things from one side to another. He wondered if some things were actually needed where she said they were. He tried not to nag too much about it but Lyra had become acquainted with his complaining.

Lyra reminded him of Robb so much that it hurt. Maybe it was her age so close to his, or her friendly and caring personality. He would not deny she was easy to like. Although she tended to be teasing, and liked to play him. But, she was always included him in whatever activity she and her sisters were doing.

* * *

He had been exchanging letters with Robb over the course of his stay. When word finally came that Bran had woken up he felt overexcited. He sent a heartwarming letter to his little brother. It saddened him that the child with the dreams of becoming a knight wouldn’t be able to walk again. He didn’t fully understand how Lady Stark had left Winterfell before he woke up. Robb didn’t really explain after he asked when Bran had mentioned it in his returning letter. Jon wondered if there was something Robb didn’t want to share.

The lull of the days broke when they had to prepare Lady Cassy Woodhill betrothal dinner. It was mostly Alysane and Dacey who was more than happy to see Lady Cassy go. She was going to marry into the Wul clan of the mountain. They tasked Jon to prepare the family wedding gift. So they sent him with the girls to hunt some foxes that had been harassing the sheep herd of the village. They came successful and provide the tanner with enough material to make a mid cloak. There was some left that Lyra requested as gloves for Lyanna’s name day.

That got him thinking into preparing gifts for Bran and Rickon when he visited for the harvest feast.

Lyanna offered him to fix his hair with braids for the dinner. The men on the island rarely cut their hair and usually wore it simple braided for practicality. For celebrations, the braids got more complicated. Jon’s hair was longer now that it had been for the King’s visit when he had to cut it. He knew that her intention was to practice, but he accepted and let her do a series of braids at the top of his head.

Lyanna was a serious girl. She was usually following her mother as she worked around the Island or at lessons with the Maester. They had little relation, but when found themselves alone together they settle easily in comfortable silence. She was the one that looked different to the rest of her family but shared the longish face of Lyra and her unfortunate big ears.

* * *

Jon was in the courtyard helping Jory practicing with the longbow. He was no Master in archery, but he was competent at it. She was good with the bow but required further training with it. Jory reminds him often of Bran and Arya at the same time. She was an active child, always following Lyra. He appreciated that she didn’t resent that his arrival had taken some of her sister’s attention from her. After she overcame her initial shyness, was quick to demand his experience with weaponry to further hers.

During the middle of the practice the sound of a horn broke the tranquility of the morning, followed by the ring of several bells. He knew what it meant. Wildlings.

He was included into the watch rooster that kept vigil over the coast to guard for Wildlings attacks.

Alysane showed up to pick hers and Dacey’s thrown axes from the armory. “They are coming from the northern shore. Quick Jory grab more arrows, you can practice on moving targets.” She was already halfway out of the courtyard when she added. “It's time to use that fancy steel of yours.”

What she mean was the sword that Father had gifted him before leaving. North Star was the half of a set of twin long swords that Father was going to gift his older sons after Robb’s name day. He presented the gift earlier because of his appointment as Hand of the King and Jon’s betrothal. North Star had a direwolf head in its pommel made from a white stone while its sister Frostbite, Robb’s sword, had a charcoal direwolf.

They saw them coming from the shore. Their boats had already arrived at the shores and the women of the village were already fighting. Some men still on the island were joining the fray too. The archers were already reducing the wildlings numbers.

Some more boats arrived and a pair of wildlings confronted Jon. He found himself alone quick enough and followed the path of violence left by other groups. “I hate the lot of them.” Lyra had appeared next to him, “They are coming this way. We’re going to surprise them over that ridge.”

Jon followed her with Ghost at his feet. The both of them were wearing thick gambesons, but only he was wearing some armour. It was a pleated vest that he had grabbed before leaving his room where North Star was in storage.

There were at least five wildlings in the group they encountered. Jon and Lyra nodded at each other and attacked the unsuspecting group. The wildlings were better trained than he expected, but badly armoured. Ghost soon had taken one man and Jon stabbed another in the chest.

Lyra took another by slaying him on the neck. The other two attacked them with rough made iron swords. Ghost grabbed the arm of one of Jon's attackers. Using this as an advantage, Jon cut him over the leg then the arm and cutting his throat later.

Lyra had thrown her axe at the other and had got him right between the eyes.

Ghost muzzle was already stained red with blood. When they reached the next group of attackers, it became more red. He found Dacey later with a smear of blood crossing her nose and left cheek and some more over her hair. “I cannot find Alysane.”

The last time he had seen her she was hitting a wildling in the stomach, to get him in the head with the back edge of her axe.

“She was over the northern palisades of the village.” Dacey nodded and walked over there with him. Alysane was not there, but they helped some women that were removing the mismatched armour of some dead wildlings. One of the dead was the one Aly was fighting.

She finally showed up a little later coming from the woods where she pursued some wildlings. Kevan Mallon showed up too with his jerkin and his axe stained in red and some men of his village to help burn the bodies.

At the end a few wildlings escaped with some sheep, seasoned wood and leather pelts. They counted seventy-three bodies. Only five were islanders. No one was missing but several had injuries, counting Lyra who had got herself two cuts in the forearm.

“Teach her to parry without putting her arms in the way.” Ordered Lady Mormont to him while the Maester was checking her daughter.

Neither the Keep nor the Island had a Captain of the Garrison but after his encounter with the wildlings, Lady Mormont had appointed him to fill the position. Normally an anointed knight took the position, but the North had a few knights and Bear Island none. She felt that his training in Winterfell was valuable enough to do the task. He felt extremely honoured. Although his job would dedicate to train the children of the Island.

“Maester Mayner said that it had been an increase of attacks in the last year.”

“Aye. When the wildlings get antsy is because we are seeing the end of summer. They had their own way to check for seasonal change.”

* * *

A bear had been trying to break over the southern village manned by House Leroy. The houses banded together to form a hunting party. Even the older lordling children joined, Kevan and Lyra were in charge of them to their chagrin. With the help of Ghost, Jon and Dacey found the bear’s den. It was a small cave near the Bronze Man Waterfall. They put some fresh fish as a trap and waited. Eventually the bear came out and got near them. It was a big black bear, but according to Dacey still had some growing left. “Like you.” She added, pushing him with her shoulder. Jon was growing. In the last moon, some of his trousers had needed replacements because they no longer fitted him. He was almost at the eye with Dacey already. The bear sensed them, but Jon put an arrow on its leg that hindered him a little. They pursued him with Ghost, helping to create a diversion that pushed the bear out of the river. Jon’s last arrow killed the bear. The rest of the group rejoined them and helped him to skin it for a pelt.

He requested the pelt form two fur shoulder mantles. The tanner paired one with a dark grey wool cloak and the other with a dark brown.

He presented Dacey with the brown one for her name day. “You could have made a full cloak for you.” she chided.

“But I wanted to gift you something.” she smiled sweetly at him and pushed him against the tree which root they were sitting and kissed him full in the mouth this time. It was a brief kiss, but sweet. “Thank you.”

Alysane and Lyra couldn’t hide their lippy smiles that day during dinner.

* * *

One night Aly made a passing comment. That left him jarring. Baby Myra had been trying to teach a very patient Ghost his letters. She had a ledger that stole from Lyanna and was pointing seriously to certain words and repeating them slowly for Ghost benefit. She was inventing the words as she couldn’t read yet.

He and Lyra were quietly laughing while sharing a pelt over the hearth. Aly arrived with hot sweet porridge and sat next to them.

Alysane had not been feeling well lately. When he asked after her health, she said that she was going to be sick for several months. Lyra laughed, but he didn’t understand the jape.

“That happens when you go alone to hunt for bears.”

She commented. Lyra saw his confused face and hit him in the arm annoyed. “She is with child, stupid.”

“Be careful, or Dacey may think that others are hunting for a wolf too.” Alysane laughed at Lyra's offended face and left immediately, fearing retaliation. Lyra went after her, leaving him there. Aly's statement left him cold.

Jon looked for Dacey the next day. He found her on her way to check over a sheepherder who had requested to speak with her. He told himself he was not a craven and told her. “Alysane mentioned me you believe me interested in Lyra.” Dacey spun flicking the waves of her loose hair at him.

“When I ever—”

He continued speaking before she could finish. “I would never dishonour you or her, Dacey. My entire life I have been the proof of what such an act can cause. Lady Catelyn always let me know how much shame my existence had caused her. I refused to bring shame to someone else’s life.”

Dacey looked at him, her face betraying nothing. “I know that, Jon.” She said with a final tone and resumed walking.

* * *

When the announcement came, Jon was with Lyra and Jorelle in a canoe. They were practising spear fishing. The fishermen usually go deep in the sea with nets and fishing boats. But there was another form of fishing. It was more frequent in the Southwest part of the island where the shore was less rocky. Usually relegated to women and children, because you didn't need going deep. It was useful to practice your ability and balance. You needed a spear to catch the fish inside the canoe, this challenged your balance and your aim at the same time.

When they returned a little before supper with their stomachs grumbling and the cold soaked through their bones. Dacey and some villagers were at the shore. She was petting Ghost, he had been bannned from the trip because the last time he was too excited and unbalanced the boat, causing Jon to fall into the sea. Dacey’s face was serious, and he feared for a moment that she was still thinking about his non-existent infatuation with Lyra.

“We got som’ good catch.” said Jory smiling wildly. He was already down the sea, pulling the canoe towards the small dock. “Jon didn’t even fall of the canoe this time.” Dacey smiled softly at the playful jibe. 

When Jon and Lyra had already hauled the basket with the catch over the rocks, the men grab it and started walking to the keep. Dacey told the girls to get ahead.

When she didn’t move from her position to follow them, Jon knew that something was wrong. He steeled himself and looked at her eyes. They had the usual intense dark brown, but something else was hiding there that he couldn’t decipher.

“A letter came from Winterfell,” she said at last. Her tone guarded but soft. “Lord Stark had been arrested for treason in the capital.”

His heart stopped beating at that moment. The nice cold that settled in his body because of the fishing trip became cold from dread. “Tre-treason?”

Dacey’s face became softer, and she took his hand, but he couldn’t feel the warmth from it.

**Author's Note:**

> According to ASOIAF Wiki, the Mormonts have a range of years between they could have been born. To fit Dacey in a closer age to Jon, I choose the later years that shows in the wiki info, but I personally think that she is much older. 
> 
> No Beta, English is not my primary language, all mistakes are mine and there is so much that ProWriting and Hemingway can do.


End file.
